You have my heart in a headlock
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and what better day for TJ to finally confess his feelings for a certain wrestling loving girl. TJ/Spinelli


A/N: I hope you like it :)

* * *

A look on her calendar made Spinelli quite aware of the date and she sighed. February 14th, Valentine's Day. Getting out of bed was even harder now, but in the end it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like she hated this day, when she was younger she didn't even care all that much, but that had changed. Now she was in middle school and while growing up she had realized a few things.

The whole group was as closes as they had been in elementary school, but her feelings for her best friend were getting stronger with every day. Spinelli had tried to deny it for a while, telling herself that this were only the aftereffects of their kiss, but it was no use. With every day that passed and the more time she spent with him, if alone or with the group, the more she found herself falling for him.

That brought up a whole new problem. Spinelli always praised herself to be fearless, with madame fist by her side she could solve everything, but here her strength couldn't help her. The risk of rejection and their friendship ending due to it was what made her, for the first time in her life, really scared. Feeling like this and that for her best friend none the less made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like that at all. Considering that, it was no surprise that she hadn't told TJ about her feelings for him. However that didn't make it easier to be around him and today would be even harder with all the couples in school celebrating the day of love. Sighing again Spinelli finally got ready for school and for a day that would probably make her suffer the whole time it lasted.

For once Spinelli was glad that she wouldn't see the gang until recess today. The last one she wanted to see right now was her best friend, it would only make it harder. So far it was bad enough to have couples all around her and she was sure that if she saw another red rose today she would shred it to pieces with her bare hands without hesitation. Then again when she met up with the gang during recess she had to smile for the first time today.

"A beautiful flower for our beautiful Spinelli." With these words someone gave her a yellow rose.

There was only one guy that could say things like this to her and get away unharmed.

"Thanks Mikey." She smiled at one of her best friends.

He returned her expression and now turned to Gretchen to give her the second yellow rose he was holding. Mikey was the most sensitive one of their group and it didn't surprise Spinelli at all that he gave them a rose that symbolizing the deep meaning of friendship. It was very thoughtful of him and even though Spinelli didn't like this day so far she appreciated the gesture. However when her eyes met TJ's her mood sank a little again. Not that she didn't like seeing her best friend, but knowing that she held the feelings she did for him and considering that it was Valentine's Day still upset her.

TJ had watched Mikey and Spinelli with a smile. It always warmed his heart to see Spinelli happy and Mikey's gift put a beautiful smile on her face. However TJ was sure that if another guy had given his best friend a rose of a different color he wouldn't have watched it so peacefully. It had taken him some time to figure this feeling he was getting around her out, but now he was sure what it was. At first he had tried to deny it, but then he had realized it with full force. He was in love with his best friend. If he was completely honest with himself he had always cared about Spinelli the most even when they were younger. Back in Third Street he hadn't known why that was the case or why he felt this way, but now it was clear to him.

Realizing his feelings however also meant thinking about what he wanted to do about them. Sure, Spinelli and him were as close as best friends could be, but that didn't mean that she loved him. It was hard to tell if there was a chance that she felt the same way and even after knowing her almost all his life TJ wasn't sure if she would return his feelings. It had been a hard decision, especially because he was afraid that he would ruin their friendship with what he was about to do, but in the end he was sure that he finally wanted to tell Spinelli about his feelings for her.

When their eyes met for the first time today TJ was even more sure about this decision. The look in his best friend's eyes was a sad and longing one. Sometimes TJ caught that expression on her face when she thought that no one was looking and he was sure that he often looked at her the same way. Things were changing between them and it seemed like he wasn't the only one who was aware of that. With this in mind he approached Spinelli when the rest of their friends went back into school for lunch.

"Spin, can I talk to you for a moment?" He was nervous, but he hoped that she wouldn't notice it. When she nodded he pulled her a little aside so they were hidden behind the tree the group always met at during recess. "I have something for you."

Trying to keep his hands from shaking he pulled out a small heart-shaped card. He could still remember when he made multiple Valentine's Day cards as a prank, but this time he was serious about the one he made. It had taken him almost two days to create the perfect one and his trash can at home was full of the cards that he didn't deem good enough for her. Now he could only hope that she wouldn't find it too cheesy and reject him, because he really hoped that she loved him as well.

Spinelli looked first at the small heart-shaped card that he was holding out for her and then at her best friend. He was looking shyly at her, which was a strange expression to see on the face of their group's confident leader. This reminded her of his prank back in elementary school. Even back then it had hurt her a little to find out that TJ had made Valentine's Day cards for all girls, so this time she wanted to be sure that he really meant it.

"How many of these did you make?"

"One. I made this only for you." He told her sincerely and she could see in his eyes how serious he was about this.

Carefully she took the card from him and turned it around to see what he had written on the back.

 _You have my heart in a headlock. Consider giving me yours in return?_

It was so typical TJ and still so much something she would say that it made Spinelli smile. This together with the loving look he was giving her was more than she could ever want. Without hesitation she stepped closer to him and embraced him, only for him to hold her back just as tight. When both pulled away their faces were close to each other and when Spinelli saw TJ close his eyes she knew what was coming. Doing the same it only took another second until their lips met in a shy kiss. While during the experiment they hadn't been sure what they were feeling for each other, this kiss showed both the love they felt for the other. Spinelli's last thoughts, before she fully concentrate on the amazing feeling of being in love, were that maybe this Valentine's Day had turned out alright.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
